Air induction housing systems are continually being challenged to become smaller and unique in shape without loss of system performance. In particular and referring to vehicular applications, this is due in part to the reduction in available real estate in the engine compartment. As vehicle profiles are reduced and engine systems become more complex there is very little available space for the air induction system, which is a critical component of the engine. The air induction system in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle provides at least two important functions; providing a means for delivery of air into the combustion chambers of the engine and providing a means for filtering the air prior to its delivery to the combustion chambers. Due to its filtering function the filter itself needs to be replaced after an extended period of use thus, accessibility to the filter is also a requirement imposed upon the air induction system as well as the housing.
In some designs the air induction system is not designed until the engine design is completed thus, the designers of the air induction system are typically faced with the problem of providing a predetermined amount of airflow to the engine while also being presented with a limited or unique amount of space between the engine and the vehicle hood, front grill, etc. Accordingly, the air induction housing typically has a unique configuration that is optimized for flow and space requirements, which may be contradictory to design requirements for the filter to be located within the air induction system.
Furthermore, reducing the housing size and creating unique shapes limits the overall size of the filter capable of being disposed therein. Accordingly, and based upon conventional airflow technology, smaller filters typically result in less capacity thus, reduced performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a filter and method of manufacture wherein the filter is capable of providing increased capacity while also accommodating the reduced size and shape limits. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide a filter and method of manufacture wherein the filter is configured for use as an air filter, fluid filter, fuel filter, oil filter, coolant filter, etc.